Venetrix Flint
'First Name' Venetrix 'Last Name' Flint ( Maiden name James) 'IMVU Name' ~ 'Nicknames' Vennie The Succubus Age 10/13/2104 Gender Female 'Height ' 5'6 'Weight' 132 'Blood type' Unknown 'Behaviour/Personality' " You were better off letting Drankin Torture you than Venetrix..."- Thomas Flint Venetrix is a devious woman, due to all of the experimantaions it is clear to say that she herself is beyond human in capablites and with this gain in power, sainty was rid of. She is sadistic beyond all means. Money and Blood seem to peak her appite quite alot even more so during sex. She only likes it when men can make her bleed during it. And due to her and Thomas loose marriage she can have sex with anyone she very much so pleases to. All she cares for is money though everyone once in awhile her mind may warp back to her orginal state of being kind and sweet ( this being how she acted before said expermintaions.) She's highly intelllgient as well almost up to par with Thomas though he seems to be unrivaled in all that he knows. 'Clan & Rank' Ark 3-Titan Force, Right hand man and personal body gaurd to Thomas Flint Ark 9- Grimiore Assassian 'What district do you live in?' Unknown 'Relationship' Married 'Nanometric Succubus' User with this ability either is or can transform into succubus (plural succubi), a female demon or supernatural being that traditionally appears in dreams taking the form of a humanoid woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual intercourse. She gains an usually boosted strength, speed, supernatural level of beauty and some other odd abilites, especially dealing with illusions and mental manipulation. Physical changes include fangs, claws and her hair turning into a snow white, which has a blue tint in certain lights. If her hair is white, then she's in need to feed. The Nanomachines constructed by Thomas allows her body to feed on the Enzymes created during sex, once the person she's having sex with hits there climax, she proceeds in killing them. Eating that Enzyme which allows her to look youthful and keeps her powerful. *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability *Enhanced Strength *Invisibility *Life-Force Absorption *Kiss of Death *Supernatural Beauty *Enhanced Beauty *Sexual Inducement *Pheromone Manipulation *Enslavement Kiss *Desire Inducement *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Enhanced Bite *Claw Retraction *Wing Manifestation 'Abilites' 'Telekinesis ' Users can manipulate/move objects with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based of "controlling/manipulating", it may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level. ' 'Basic level (Common) ' *Binding: to keep object/being from moving. *Enhanced Strength/Psionic Strength: to augment the user's physical strength, e.g.punching through the flesh of zombies. *Levitation: to lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. *Telekinetic Choking: to strangle others, e.g. Like Darth Vader. *Telekinetic Maneuver: to alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on. *Telekinetic Grip: to grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. *Telekinetic Pull/Push: to pull objects towards the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf. Or to push objects away from the user, e.g. sliding a cup across a table. 'Advanced level *Object Manipulation: to alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. *Spatial Sense: to "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. *Telekinetic Blast: emit telekinetic energy to make blast that destroys anything in the user's path. *Telekinetic Compression: to crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. *Telekinetic Destruction: to make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. *Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: To use telekinesis to enhance the user's condition. Highly Enhanced Strength *Users have incredible ability to defy weight limitations. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of any weight. Some users could lift whole buildings or perhaps even a planet.User is able to increase the effects of their strikes by moving and gaining momentum. The user is able to pulverize or turn anything to dust using only physical strength. User can turn into dust any physical object with only one strike. Allies/Enemies 'ENEMIES' *Donnie Yun *Keyome Tasanagi *Tetsu Ryoji *The KPD *The President *Her parents 'ALLIES' *Thomas Flint *Drankin Edwards *The Titan Force army 'Background' She grew up in District 2 with her parents who were both psychologist. She herself was an only child and didn’t have many friends growing up. Venetrix wanted to originally be a dancer after growing up watching all of her favorite celebrities jive and dance their way through and off of stage. She hungered for that life yet the silly dream was quickly veered away after she was in high school when she tried out for her dance team. Venetrix had been a bit over weight at the time but she was still beautiful. Modest and kind hearted she never truly hated or had an issue with anyone, and always wanted to make friends. Though… teen age girls are all the same. Venetrix tried out for her dance team and they ultimately rejected her before she was even relied a full chance. This struck her nerve leaving her in depressed state until her junior year in high school. After realizing that her dream of being a dancer was just a bunch of pixie dust she took it upon herself to become serious in school wanting to follow in her parents foot steps to the a psychologist as well. She finished high school and then began to get a job as an internship for a company that worked on the type of STD’S that transverse within the city throughout the summer before she went off to college. And after only half a year, Venetrix was a simple college student who showed interest in how far the human mind could expand in intelligence to the point of creating realities of their own or simply growing powerful due to it. She began to become overly fascinated with the human mind to the point that it became an obsession. Around this time… she had met Thomas Flint. Thomas seemed to be the only man in her life that showed her kindness and made her feel like her over-weight was not a curse but a beauty. He also offered that if she wanted to change he could make that happen. Overly fascinated on exactly what he meant by that she took his proposal. Before she knew it…Venetrix became Thomas most recent test subject. He needed a bigger woman to test all of the Nano machinery that he was trying to make. One being of Weight loss. Thomas figured along with being the head Of Titan force, making Nanomachines for random things based off the original batch that sat in his veins would cause him to make a fortune. He tried the weight loss Nanomachines on her… and yes they were a success… within a week Venetrix had shed pounds that would ultimately take 4-3 years to do. But with it… she gained an abnormal amount of strength. He tested her to multiple amounts of things… And after the 3rd month of knowing each other…Venetrix was completely transformed. A once cheery girl was now a dark manipulating, seductive and powerful succubus in her own right. They married each other after the fourth year where she now works as Thomas personal body guard, and his wife. He often uses her to assassinate certain people using her seductive and versatile ways and her abilities when it came down to combat. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ Category:NPC Category:Titan Force Category:Nanomachines Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancments Category:Terrorist Category:Antagonist Category:The Grimoire